


Spanish Horror

by death_is_my_bestfriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Damn squirrels, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Romano curse like a sailor, Romano do not like spanish horror, Romano is a coward, Romano is grumpy, Romano is scared, Spain and Romano are dating, Spain is chill, Spain is happy like a puppy, Spain like hugs, Spanish horror, cursing, night light, the entire night is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_is_my_bestfriend/pseuds/death_is_my_bestfriend
Summary: Spain and Romano is having a movie night. Romano hates Spanish horror.





	Spanish Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend joked about how both Italy and Romano are such a scaredy-cats and it kinda went down hill from there. Enjoy. English is not my native language so sorry it there is some errors.

Spanish horror

Spain and Romano where having a movie night, something they had done sometimes since Romano wasn't so fond of cinemas. Too much people, too much noise, too many kids and it was a pain in the ass if you had to pee in the middle of the goddamn movie. So simply watching movies at home was much smoother and it kept Spain from complaining they didn't have any real dates, because sitting in a dark room watching movies with a bunch of strangers was apparently incredibly romantic. So they decided to just watch movies in the living room. Its was Spain's time to choose a movie this Saturday and he simply told Romano it was a surprise. Romano did not like the sound off that, he was worried it would be something sappy and he could not handle sappy.

They started the movie and Romano was slightly worried, Spain on the other hand seemed very happy with his choice. Then the title of the movie showed. Romano turned and glared at spain:“NO, no goddamn spanish horror!” Spain just have a guilty smile “ Sorry but this is one off my absolute favorite horror movies.” It only turned Romanos glare colder. “Maybe you actually like this one, its a very intriguing story and...” Spain continued in an attempt to calm the pissed italian. “ l don´t care. No spanish horror.” Romano huffed irritated.  
“But please.”  
“No”  
“Pleeease”  
“No”  
“Pleeeeease”  
“No”  
They continued for around 10 minutes before Romano got somewhat tired and agreed to watch the movie just to get him to shut up. Spain basically bounced on the couch attacked him with a hug like a lovesick puppy.“Jesus just start the damn movie” Romano cursed and Spain smiled widely and pressed start. Romanos frowned ”Wait where is the subtitles?”  
“There is no subtitles, you'll have to learn spanish” Spain smiled. “Oh hell no, l am not watching a fucking spanish movie without any fucking subtitles”  
” l´m just kidding Roma.” He laughed and turned on the subtitles. 

40 minutes later  
Romanos eyes were staring widely on the screen in horror, no no no no no repeated in his head. He couldn't even look away and he was clinging on Spain's arm like a leech refusing to let go. No, no,no kept repeating in his head. Spain on the other hand was enjoying the movie and the company. He actually really did like this movie and he had hoped Romano would like it too, but he did notice Romano haden´t even touched the popcorn. “ Hey aren't you gonna eat some?” Romano countinued staring at the screen. “No she's going to have her eyes stolen,just like the other ones!! Why don't she leave!??The door is right there!!!Just fuckin right there!!!! Your eyes woman your eyes!!!” He screeched in pure horror.  
Spain just looked at him before shrugging and grabbed some more popcorn. After almost 2 hours of pure horror the movie was finally over, Romano felt like its been at least 3. He was staring blankly at the end credits, his arms was tired and aching from all the clinging and he swore to God that if Spain made one comment about how cute it was he would beat him with the DVD player.  
That had been fucking awful, lf he never saw a horror movie again in his life it was too early.  
“So what did you think?”Spain smiled. Romano glared at him“What do l think? You want to know what l think??”  
“Si”  
“l think that if Hitler and Satan had a lovechild and decided to film the birth it would be something like that fucking movie!!!!” Romano yelled and waved around with his tired arms in anger.  
“So it was scary, no?”  
Romanos eye twitched.  
“Lo siento Romano, l actually hoped you would like it. I didn't thought it would scare you so much honestly.” He tried to hug Romano but he just stepped away. “Hey don´t think you can just hug me when I'm pissed and..” there was a loud thud that sounded under them and Romano let out a not so manly scream and jumped on Spain knocking them both down on the ground.“ What the hell was that?!” Romano shouted almost choking Spain in his hold. “just the waterpump..” He managed to choke out.  
“you sure?”  
“Si”  
“Well fine then.” Romano immediately let go and quickly stood up looking at a completely different direction than Spain. They decided to go to bed and the first thing Romano did when they went to the bedroom was to remove any mirror he could find, pull down the curtains and make sure the windows where locked. “ It was just a movie you know.” Spain said while watching him put the mirror in the closet. Romano only glared in return.“And besides there is nothing to worry about, I´m right here so you can sleep peacefully and you can hug me how much you want”  
Romano didn't look impressed, but he supposed it was a calming thought that he wasn't alone.  
They finally settled to bed. They finally settled to bed. Spain gave a light kiss on Romano's forehead. “Sweet dreams Roma”  
“Sweet dreams my ass, but whatever good night” Romano huffed.  
Spain turned around to turn off the light  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Turning off the light” Spain answered confused.  
“Like hell l will sleep in complete darkness now. Not with the goddamn mirror in the closet”  
“But the light is far too bright to have on when you sleep”  
“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you showed me that monstrosity of a movie.” Romano complained.  
“l´m sorry but its just a movie it cant hurt you.”  
“l refuse to sleep in pitch black darkness.”  
Spain started to chuckle. “What the hell is so funny? You think my suffering is funny huh?!!” The angry little italian glared.  
“No it just, it reminds me from when you where little and l had to put a chair in front of your closet to prove nothing would be able to sneak out off at night” Spain was laughing and Romano had to fight the urge to suffocate him with the pillow.

Spain told him he probably had some small light they could use at nightlight,he had told Romano that he could wait in the bedroom while he get the light but Romano refused to be left alone and followed Spain like a tail through the hallway.  
“I think l might have some small light in the attic, but l´m not sure” Spain said while beginning to walk up the stairs. “The attic?”Romano asked slightly nervous. “ Si but you can stay down here if you want to” Romano shook his head, he did not want to stay down here while Spain was in the attic, you don´t split and no one goes alone to an attic or basement. That's basic survival knowledge.  
“Hm, the lights don't seem to work.” Spain mumbled while trying to turn the switch on.  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me” Romano sighed.  
“No worries we'll just use the phone as flashlight” Spain smiled and climbed the ladder to the attic.  
That was unusually smart for being Spain, Romano thought. Too smart for being Spain, Romano narrowed his eyes and looked at Spain in suspicion.  
“Hey look at this its your old dress” Spain laughed and held upp Romanos old pink dress and white apron. “You where so small and angry. Like a wasp or a baby tiger”  
All previous paranoia disappeared in an instant. Never mind his an complete idiot Romano sighed. After spending probably 15 minutes of looking around Romano started to get tired and irritated from all the spiderwebs he managed to walk straight in on.“Have you found a light yet?”  
Spain looked up from a chest:” Huh? Oh lo siento l was looking at some old stuff in the chest”  
Romanos right eye where twitching and he stared in pure anger,  
“Oh here is a tiny light. Seems like we're done here” He smiled and climbed down the ladder. Romano quickly ran after him, not wanting to be alone in the attic.  
“So now you should be able to sleep right?”Spain asked when he turned on the small night light.  
“Yes” Romano answered tiredly, he wanted nothing more than to sleep and the bed looked extremely inviting.  
“Good cause like l said its just a movie and no one is out there to get you, well maybe France but his kinda harmless”Romano just mumbled something tired in return ,but they both jumped at the sound off a bang outside the window. Romano let out a high pitch scream and ran out of the room. Spain shouted at him to stay but he was already gone. Spain carefully walked towards the window and moved the curtains to look outside. It was a squirrel, a fat squirrel looking at him and pushing a pinecone on the glass. Spain had a minor laugh attack, they both got scared of a fat little squirrel. His laugh stopped when he heard screaming and Romano running in with the battleaxe ready to kill a bitch. “ Try to steal my eyes fuckface and l will carve your face off with this!!”  
“Romano put the axe down!!! Its just a squirrel!!“

4 days later.  
Romano had finally stopped being traumatized from the movie and Spain promised them both to never show him a spanish horror movie ever again. And Romans disliked squirrels more than ever, and sure Spain was going to miss Romano being so clingy and needy but he was happy they both would be able to get decent nights of sleep. And since he wasn't allowed to show him anymore spanish horror movies maybe he could show him Pan's labyrinth instead.

 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
